szczecinfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Comandoo1
Welcome! Hi Comandoo1 -- we are excited to have Szczecin Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Szczecin Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome! Hi Comandoo1 -- we are excited to have Szczecin Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Szczecin Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Strona główna Przepraszam, musiałem się pomylić Dymitr 18:27, 16 cze 2009 (UTC) Logo Witam.Zwracam się z propozycją ustawienia logo szczecinwikii.Logiem mógłby byćten obraz: thumb|Proponowane logo Dymitr 11:35, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Odpowiedź No, może być, jak chcesz to narazie ustaw, lepiej żeby było takie niż żadne:) Artykuły Uwaga!Tworząc artykuły powinieneś raczej zająć się jednym artykułem, niż tworzyć zalążki. Szczecinwikia stawia na jakość. Powodzenia w artykułach i Pozdrawiam. Dymitr 11:20, 26 cze 2009 (UTC) Artykuły - odpowiedź Wiem, wiem... Ale sam też powinieneś być uważniejszy, bo zareklamowałem szczecin wikię na sedinie i skrytykowali ją bardzo Szczecinwikia Witaj, Comandoo1! Przed chwilą ustawiłem logo. A, twoje zdjęcie "Szczecińskiej Wenecji" jest ładne. I pamiętaj o dodawaniu licencji do grafik! Pozdrawiam Dymitr 10:09, 30 cze 2009 (UTC) Tutaj też trzeba zaznaczać licencję? Myślał, że tylko na wikipedii trzeba się tak męczyć;/ Logo wygląda bardzo fajnie, ale może mógłbyś mi powiedzieć gdzie się je ustawia, bo ja jakoś nie widziałem:D Szczecińska Wenecja Twoja grafika o tytule Szczecińska Wenecja została przez mnie uznana za grafikę na medal! Dzięki:) Szablon:administrator Żeby wszyscy wiedzieli że jesteś administratorem i wiedzieli do kogo zwrócić się z pomocą, możesz wstawić coś takiego: